La Guardiana del Dragón
by Sarisol
Summary: ¿Quiénes se están besando en el pasillo de la escuela?¿Quién guardará los poderes del Dragón?¿Haceptarán los miembros de la Triada a la Dama del Dragón como aliada? Primer fic ¬¬, tengan paciencia,dejen reviews y no teman en corregirme si sabe
1. Cap 1

Capítulo 1

- '¡Por los dioses! No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo, ¿cómo es posible? Pero si ni siquiera me a dirigido más de diez palabras todo este tiempo. vaya, se siente tan bien. Es increíble.'

- '¡No puede ser! A estas alturas ya me hubiera abofeteado un par de veces por lo menos, ¿estará enferma?, ¿o demasiado molesta para moverse?...'

- '¿Cómo pasó esto? Un momento estábamos hablando y luego.'

- 'Esto se siente tan bien que.'

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el la había tomado por la cintura con una mano y.¿LA BESABA?,¿Cómo era posible? ¿ÉL? De todos ¿él?, se soltó del abrazo y...

PLAFFF..

Él tenia los ojos cerrados, ya no pensaba, desde hace unos segundos no pensaba, se había olvidado de todo; cuando reaccionó escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos y sintió un ardor en la mejilla izquierda. Parpadeo confundido, y luego como es usual en él sonrió.

******************************************

Ya a salvo en el baño de chicas, descargó su furia gritando y maldiciendo, pues se encontraba sola por ser horas de clases, ya que a ella la habían  ¿sacado del salón? 

-'A mi una estudiante modelo'

Luego de un momento, ya en calma se puso a pensar en lo sucedido, ¿cómo empezó todo?, no lo comprendía hace no menos de diez minutos, se encontraba en su salón, poniendo atención, tratando de parecer interesada, unos segundos después estaba en el pasillo con él. 

-'Él. Es un idiota, todo esto es su culpa.'- pensó con furia renovada- '.argggg y luego. arggg. Pero después de todo.' pensó con una sonrisa soñadora y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

*******************************************

Esa sonrisa no era más que para disimular su incomodidad, mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores, donde se prepararía para su próxima clase. Pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, pero más que nada, ¿¡¡¡¡A QUIEN!!!!?, ella era conocida en toda la escuela por su temperamento como la dragonesa, ¿cómo se le ocurría? Él era muy atrevido, audaz y astuto, pero lo que acababa de hacer era idiota e inconsciente. Pero ella. 'ella'.

-'En realidad me sorprende que no me hubiese reaccionado antes'- pensó con un pequeño ceño, muy inusual en su enigmático rostro que nunca deja leer expresión. 'Y lo más extra es que no me reclamó, creí que explotaría, y que toda la escuela se daría cuenta'- se dijo con la sonrisa maliciosa de quien disfruta lo que piensa.- 'Aunque pensándolo bien no parecía tan enfadada., claro antes de la bofetada'- Pensó sobándose la mejilla con una de sus sonrisas.

********************************************

            Al salir del baño de chicas se dirigió a los vestidores pues ya no tenía sentido ir al salón; el profesor estaba molesto, y ella ni siquiera tenía la culpa, todo había sido por él.

            Mientras se arreglaba y esperaba el toque pensaba en lo ocurrid, no entendía como había pasado, todo fue muy rápido, tanto que al principio no pudo reaccionar pero lo que más le sorprendió era que estaba respondiendo al beso.

********************************************

- 'Todo fue muy extraño, estábamos en la clase y no podía dejar de verla.'

-----------------------------------------------

- Disculpa? ¿qué página dijo el profesor?

- 59 - dijo friamente.

- Ya que les interesa más coquetear que mi clase, hagan el favor de retirarse - dijo el profesor muy molesto.

Ella no sé movió. Yo me paré e intenté explicarle, pero él se enfadó aún más porque ella no se movía, y no quiso escucharme.

- Sr. Hiraguizawa, Srta. Li - gritó.

Nos dirigimos al pasillo. Li estaba enfadada. no, eso no, estaba hecha una FURIA. En ese momento comprendí porque le decían Dragonesa. Sus hermosos ojos rubí chispeaban como si tuvieran fuego en su interior; que iba estratégicamente dirigido a mí. Pero ni una palabra, ni un reclamo.

Yo la observaba con interés. Ella volvió su rostro como si supiera el significado de mi sonrisa, como si supiera que estudiaba sus reacciones, lo más extraño como si me conociera de tiempo atrás. Por supuesto, ella sabe quien soy. ¿Quién, que diga llamarse Li, no sabría quien soy?, pero me observa como si conociera todos mis secretos.

Ví como ardían sus mejillas ante mi insistente observación; y al fin con voz baja y "calmada" me dijo.

- Realmente esto es tu culpa. ¿Por qué no pones atención? Sabes que ese hombre es demasiado intransigente" - sus ojos brillaban de ira al recordar la injusticia.

Sólo le sonreí, lo que elevó su furia y me dio la espalda de nuevo. Luego no sé que pasó, pero ya no la estudiaba, sólo la veía, pero no como siempre, sus mejillas estaban rojas de ira y sus ojos encendidos y. sus labios.

No lo resistí más y tomé su mentón en mi mano, la ví a los ojos una fracción de segundo y sin pensarlo la besé. No supe en que momento mi cuerpo tomó el control y apreté su cintura contra mí y la besé con más fuerza. Pero lo más sorprendente es que ella respondió a mi beso; con timidez al principio y luego con la misma fuerza.

            Y de la nada.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡P L A F F F F F!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

%%%%%%%

- ' ¡¿Dioses, qué es esto?!

Quedé impactada por lo repentino de su beso. Siento su mano en mi rostro, sus ojos azul profundo sobre los míos y luego. sus labios. Cerré mis ojos casi por instinto, y sentí su mano apretar mi cintura. Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero principalmente lo bien que se sentía. No sé porque lo hizo, no pienso responder a situación semejante, pero cuando sentí su abrazo no pude resistirlo, tuve que probar sus labios.

            Pasado un momento regresó mi razón y mi cordura, abrí mis ojos de golpe y dejé ir mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla, y caminé apresuradamente hacia el baño de chicas, no me volví, solo caminé.

---------------------------------

*********************************************

            Después de la clase de deporte Meilling fue la primera en ducharse y salir, era la última clase y quería llegar a casa, necesitaba llegar a casa a salvo.

            El pobre Eriol esperó fuera del vestidor de chicas inútilmente hasta que la última chica salió, esperándola, para.

            - 'Disculparse, explicarle, .?'- en realidad no lo sabía bien - 'para hablar con ella'.- eso era, tenía que hablarle.

*****************

Notas de Autora:

Hola, mucho gusto a todos aquellos que lean este fic. Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen Reviews para saber si sigo o que pasa con esto.

Para mis amigas y colaboradoras, quiero decirles que ya era hora de que subiera esto, yo sé que siempre les digo que pronto, pero al fin acá está. 

Bien, yo sé que se escribe Meirin o Meilin pero a mi me gusta como se ve escrito con doble ele y con g al final.

Gracias los quiere

Wen C'ang.

P.D.: una última cosita, los capítulos no tienen título porque no se me ocurrió ninguno, garcias

Ciao.


	2. Cap 2

Capítulo 2

            Todo comenzó cuando, al pasar al secundario, su madre decidió - el concilio a decir verdad - viajar a occidente para conocer a un hechicero poderoso con el cual comprometerla en matrimonio. Lo de Shaoran ya estaba totalmente olvidado, pero su madre sabia que le dolía oír a cada momento lo bien que le iba con Sakura; por eso acordó que lo mejor era alejarse de China de una vez por todas. Es así como conoció a la reencarnación de Clow, un muchacho alegre, astuto, inteligente, enigmático; tal como Shaoran lo describía en sus cartas cuando estaba en Japón.

            El concilio aún no decidía con quien casarla, la mayoría de los hechiceros occidentales estaban casados, eran demasiado viejos, o demasiado jóvenes, y a veces, no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para una Li, aunque está no tuviese el más mínimo poder mágico.

            ¡Ah!, si, lo más importante, ella no quería casarse, con nadie, por lo menos no por ahora. Ella terminar la escuela, por cierto faltaban tan sólo 6 meses para la graduación, quería estudiar una carrera, pero no quería ser como las hermanas de Shaoran, ellas sólo pasaban en casa con sus pociones y conjuros, cuidando a los niños, y haciendo cosas de ama de casa, como le tocaría vivir a Sakura. No, no quería casarse, al menos no para vivir así. No por ahora.

            Pensando todo esto llegó a la escuela, era temprano pero casi todos estaban ahí; se sentó en su lugar con la vista al frente, sin verlo ni un segundo, sólo dijo un vago:

- Buenos días

- Buenos días – le contestó con una de sus sonrisas 

Al oír su voz volteó a verla. Lo que después de un momento de insistente observación causó un sonrojo en la Dragonesa, lo que hizo sonreír genuinamente a Eriol.

***********************************

- 'Durante toda la clase no dejó de verme, ¿qué no tuvo suficiente con lo de ayer?

Era la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sentada cerca de la fuete y al recordar esto sus mejillas se encendieron.

Eriol se quedó unos minutos en el salón y al girarse puso verla por la ventana, con el color rojo en sus mejillas, sentada  cerca de la fuente.

En ese momento un joven de estatura promedio y moreno, ojos verdes y que parecía muy amable; entraba al salón buscándolo.

- Eriol, te buscaba para hablar sobre el equipo de Rugby.

- Claro.

Fernando, que era el nombre del muchacho, y Eriol salieron del salón, conversando sobre el equipo y técnicas para los partidos.

- 'Se ve tan hermosa cuando está sonrojada, realmente parece un dragón chino, pero no sólo por su temperamento, sino también por su gracia, elegancia, inteligencia, sinceridad y por su belleza, definitivamente su belleza…'.

- Eriol?

- Me decías sobre el horario de entrenamiento y la elección del capitán para el próximo año, no es así?

- Claro, pero… no parecías tú hace un momento, estabas… ¿distraído?

Eriol sólo sonrió como negando y Fernando comprendió y siguieron hablando del equipo hasta el final del almuerzo.

            Meilling subió las escaleras pensando, pensando en todo y en nada. En la graduación, en el beso, en el Concilio, en el beso, en las vacaciones de invierno, en el beso, en los hechiceros occidentales, en el beso, en que tendría que casarse en aproximadamente 6 meses, en el beso…

            Todo esto coloreó nuevamente sus mejillas de vergüenza, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta que estaba frente al salón y que la clase ya habia empezado, pero no sintió deseos de entrar. El profesor se molestaría. 'Otra vez'.

**********************************

            Era la hora de matemática, se sentía mal al recordar la pesadilla que era para ella la materia. Entró al salón antes que el profesor (afortunadamente), se sentó en su lugar pero a su izquierda estaba una chica '¿Nueva?'-pensó. Tenía el cabello rubio, liso; y los ojos verdes, la piel trigueña. – ' ¿¡¡¡A medio año!!!?, ¡¡Qué raro!!'.

- Buenos días, Meilling Li, mucho gusto.

- Igualmente, Fiorella Mazinni

- Mmmm…. Con que acá estabas, pensé que estabas enferma y te habías ido a casa. – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a las chicas.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Meilling con cierto tono de enojo, por la confianza y u poco de color en las mejillas. Pero al mismo tiempo con asombro – '¿A caso se preocupa por mí?'.

Eriol estaba a punto de contestarle cuando entró el profesor y comenzó la eterna tortura de Meilling……. M A T E M A T I C A.

************************************

A la hora de la salida, Eriol la esperaba en la puerta de la escuela.

            - ¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces acá? La reunión es el Jueves, verdad?

            - Sí, así es, sólo esperaba a…. a alguien

            - La chica nueva, uh?- dijo Fernando guiñando un ojo con malicia.

            - No, aunque el anciano dijo que deberíamos tenerla en la próxima reunión.

- Si, eso fue lo que dijo. Entonces el jueves. En tu casa, cierto? Después de la  práctica.

- Si, no te olvides que recibiremos una llamada importante.

- Por supuesto que no. Nos vemos mañana.

- 'La chica nueva… Fernando tiene razón, sólo ella hacía falta para completar  la…'

En ese momento salían del edificio Meilling y Fiorella conversando amenamente. La chica nueva se detuvo frente a Eriol, para sorpresa de Meilling, que no se había molestado en notarlo.

- ¿Cuándo es la reunión? – preguntó Fiorella.

- Este jueves, después de la práctica de Rugby – contestó Eriol con una sonrisa al notar su perspicacia e interés.- 'Justo lo que esperábamos'- pensó- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo dirigiéndose a Meilling.

Estaba sorprendida por la petición pero no lo dio a conocer, sólo alzó un poco el rostro diciendo:

- En este momento se me hace imposible, debo ayudar a Fiorella a ponerse al día. Además, no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, o sí Hiraguisawa? – esto lo dijo con una mirada amenazadora que Eriol contestó alzando la ceja derecha como preguntando '¿No lo crees?'

Ella sólo suspiró y encogió los hombros. 

- Yo creo hay ciertas cosa que deberíamos dejar claras – dijo en un tono malicioso que hizo sonrojar a Meilling hasta la coronilla.

- Pues sinceramente creo que  este no es el momento adecuado - dijo un tanto incomoda – será mejor que hablemos en otro momento – dijo con una mirada que amenazaba 'sin testigos'.

Las chicas [chavas, para ti Lill, jajajaja, (chiste personal)] siguieron su camino y su charla, mientras Eriol caminaba en la dirección contraria pensando en… bueno… ustedes saben….es obvio….en Meilling.

- 'Nos conocimos hace 2 o 3 años, cuando se mudó a Inglaterra. Claro es la prima de Shaoran, pero sólo la había visto una vez y brevemente debo decir. Es extraño, jamás pensé verla de nuevo. Pero jamás olvidaré el día que la trnasfirieron…'.

//////////////////////////////////

Notas de la Autora:

Bien, yo sé que este capítulo ha sido un tanto aburrido, pero sólo esperen un poco y se pondrá emocionante, no saben lo que tengo entre manos, [jajajajajajajaja(risa maldita) para los que me conocen ya se imaginarán como].

Veamos, tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones

@  Los personajes, en su mayoría, tienen entre 16 y 18 años (cuando no sea así yo les diré). 

@ La historia se sitúa en Inglaterra, que es el lugar donde vive Eriol desde el final de la serie.

@ Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en el último año de la preparatoria (para muchos países hispanos bachillerato: kookoo).

@ En la primera escena del fic (el capítulo anterior), no existe una conversación, son sólo los pensamientos de ambos mientras se besan. 

@ Sobre la separación de escenas esta es la simbología que utilizar

            ******** Separación de escenas

            ------------ Para los flash backs .

            %%%%% Cambio de punto de vista (auque creo que deberé aclarar más)

/////////////// Esto es para que entristezcan, por q sólo lo verán cuando sea el fin del capítulo.  (lloren, jajajajajaja).

[] esto lo verán poco, pero sólo cuando me dé la gana de dar mi opinión y distraerlos de su pasiva lectura.

Si los confundo **¬_¬** o algo así avisen, con gusto me rectificaré, (gracias por los consejos Haruko).

Debo además ofrecer una disculpa por mi pereza en no actualizar, realmente lo siento (sumimasen). Les prometo que tratré de actualizar más seguido, más que nada porque no me aguanto a llegar a MI parte favorita de la historia (ni se imaginan, carita de diablo planeando maldad)

Bien finalmente gracias a la Sra. Sakurazuka y a Sofía por sus consejos para esta cap.

Espero no decepcionarles con este fic. No me abandonen L. 

Gracias por leer, los quiere

Wen C'ang. 


	3. Cap 3

Cap. 3

----------------------------------

- Vamos Fernando, es tarde. Nakuru espera…. Oh! Por Avalon! No seas tan entrometido!!!!

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Es la chica nueva. ¡Es despampanante y está armando un escándalo!

Para Fernando esto era explicación suficiente, parecía particularmente interesado en todo lo que tuviera que ver con las chicas guapas de la escuela, podría decirse que escribía un libro "como reaccionan las chica guapas a los contactos masculinos, adolescencia (primera parte)".jajajja

- No creo que sea conveniente que me hables así – Alfred quien creía merecerlo todo era altivo y arrogante y por su aspecto robusto provocaba temor en los demás y todos hacían su voluntad, excepto Eriol que se había ganado su respeto. Pero no tenía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

- ¿A no?, ¿Y cómo debo hablarte? – dijo serenamente con una sonrisa plácida, pero su mirada reflejaba todo lo contrario. Estaba furiosa, le estaba faltando al respeto, y nadie la defendía – 'porque no quieren problemas' – pensó.

- Mira muñeca – dijo tomándola por el mentón con cierta fuerza y viéndola a los ojos sin intimidarse ante su mirada de fuego – Tu puedes hablarme como quieras mientras lo hagas con esa sonrisa … - se acercó más a ella y la apretó con más fuerza. Los ojos de la Dragonesa brillaban con furia y podía verse fuego arder en su interior.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue que Alfred estaba tirado en el suelo y todos se apartaron para que ella pasara.

-----------------------------------

Sí, eso había llamado su atención. Su destreza y decisión pero sobre todo el hecho de no intimidarse ante el fortachón engreído de Alfred Mcphee, - 'quien por cierto desde entonces camia a un radio de 5mt de distancia de ella'.

Pensando esto sonrió y siguió caminando y pensando que realmente jamás había sostenido una conversación con 'La Dragonesa'.

- Así que Eriol es tu novio – afirmó Fiorella, tomando su helado de manos de la dependienta.

- ¿Novio?, Yo no tengo novio – contestó sorprendida por la afirmación, pagando los helados que estaban comiendo – además, ni siquiera he hablado más de 50 palabras con él desde que lo conozco. recuerden el cap. En el que ella llega de visita, ni siquiera lo nota.

- Bien, ¿cuál es la materia que más se te dificulta?, ¡talvez pueda ayudarte!!!

- Claro, creo que Ciencias Políticas y Alemán.

- ¡Genial! Te ayudaré con gusto – dijo alegremente – pasa y siéntate en un minuto estoy contigo.

Fiorella terminó su helado en la sala esperando a Meilling y pensando en la extraña vibra que percibía de ella, aunque no sabía exactamente que era, aunque se sentía familiar, como si lo hubiese experimentado antes, talvez varias veces.

Esa misma noche…

- ¡Gracias por la comida!

- ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases hoy querida?

- Muy bien – dijo con un dejo de alegría – Sabes, ha pasado la cosa más extraña, la chica que vino a casa conmigo esta tarde fue transferida de Italia.

- ¿Si? – dijo Yin Ling (madre de Meilling) - ¿Y por qué dices que es extraño?

- Pues aunque no lo creas tiene una presencia notable, es muy fuerte. Casi como la de Sakura. Si como la de ella. – dijo asintiendo.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si. Además se acercó a la reencarnación de Clow para preguntarle sobre unas reuniones. Y no creo que sean de un club de fans o algo por el estilo. Conociendo sus antecedentes es lo menos que se puede esperar de él. Un círculo mágico.

- Interesante. ¿Y cómo dices que se llama esta chica?

- Mazinni, Fiorella Mazinni.

- Tienes razón, es muy poderosa, su familia es muy conocida en los círculos mágicos de todo el mundo. Son muy importantes para el Concilio de Occidente.

- Ya veo... – dijo con cierta incomodidad al oír CONCILIO Ooº.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy – dijo su madre para cambiar de tema - ¿No te ha dolido la cabeza?

- No madre, he estado bien.

- Me alegro, así podremos hablar de las vacaciones de invierno – al no escuchar respuesta continuó. – Tu padre y yo creemos que es necesario que viajemos a China durante esas fechas…

- Pero madre, tu sabes que…- replicó con aparente calma.

- Por lo tanto, - dijo ignorando su comentario – partiremos el primer fin de semana de vacaciones.

- Madre, me parece excelente que ustedes deseen ir, pero no veo porque debo acompañarlos – dijo un poco molesta.

- Sencillo querida, vamos a visitar a la familia y ya tienes unos seis años de no ver a tus primos.

- Madre - dijo con un suspiro – Syaoran vive en Japón.

- Lo sé querida, pero en estas vacaciones irá a casa con Sakura y nosotros visitaremos a tu tía Ieran, 'Y el Concilio está exigiendo tu presencia'- pensó esto último

- Como tu digas madre – dijo Meilling con resignación. Suspiró, observo su plato a medio comer por ultima vez y se excusó para retirarse a su habitación.

Era la primera vez en varios días que se sentía mal, el estómago le daba vueltas y su cabeza sufría de los más impensables dolores y lo peor era el dolor del cuerpo, parecía que hubiese caminado 3 días seguidos.

Por otro lado, su madre estaba preocupada pues la sola mención de un viaje a China provocaba estas reacciones en su única hija; no era el hecho de ir a China, amaba su país, es que ahí se encontraba el Concilio y no entendía que tenía que ver ella con él; debía reunirse con el Consejo y con el Concilio de cuando en cuando, pero ella…

'No tengo magia y no le he tenido nunca' pensó con frustración 'lo único que tengo son estos fastidiosos dolores de cabeza' "¡Dioses Chinos!"- exclamó enfadada- 'lo único que puedo hacer es sentir poderes, ¿Y qué tiene eso de fantástico? Todos los hechiceros y mediums pueden hacerlo y hasta una que otra persona normal. No lo entiendo, ¡soy nada más que una vergüenza para la familia! Arrggggg... ¡este dolor de cabeza!'.

Se recostó en su cama, pero tardó mucho tiempo en dominarse y al amanecer tenía la temperatura muy alta y sentía mareos.

Notas de Autora:

Como están? Espero que pasando felices fiestas y aún más que no me hayan olvidado ni perdido las esperanzas que talvez tenían en mi.

Antes que nada deseaba disculparme por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. Realmente este ha sido un año bastante extraño para mi. No les voy a dar excusas porque puedo aburrirlos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo porque yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, no sé que más decirles además de lo siento mucho, sigan leyendo y dejen reviews si desean (critiquen abiertamente mis errores) pasen felices fiestas y espero terminar de publicar este fic en este venidero 2005 (Recen porque así sea).

Bien saludos y cariños para todos

Wen C'ang


End file.
